TorrentClan Secret Santa Writing Exchange 2019
by Brambledawn
Summary: Here are the stories of TorrentClan's first ever Secret Santa Writing Exchange! Each story is written anonymously, so have fun guessing who wrote your gift!
1. Stopping By - For Akila

**STOPPING BY**

**For Akila**

Ravenpaw bounded up to the roof's interior, three fat mice dangling by the tail from his mouth. Snow had covered the withered yellow grass growing outside the barn like a white, mossy canopy, and all the prey had burrowed into the barn, making it an easy catch for him this time.

As the black tom settled into the straw, another cat, this time a black-and-white tom with a fat mouse clasped in his jaws. "Goov catcd?" Barley mumbled through his mouthful, plopping down beside Ravenpaw.

"Yes, I think?" The black tom mewed, a slight smirk forming over his face. "You're not a kit anymore, and you haven't learnt your manners yet?"

"Mmm," Barley flushed slightly. There was comfortable silence as the two friends dug into their plentiful catch. Barley had already finished his mouse and reached in to take a plump brown one from Ravenpaw's pile of mice. "Thank you." he snickered at the black tom glaring at him through narrowed eyes.

Ravenpaw gave Barley a 'wanna-fight?' look before he gulped down his mouse like it was air, before snatching away the last mouse. Barley's eyes widened and he was about to give a retort when a rather loud creaking of the barn door sounded.

**O.o**

Snow had blanketed the grassy highlands of mountains, and the land descended down to a snowy white background, with tiny little colored blobs moving around or mushing together.

A certain red blob, flanked by a gray one and a pale ginger one appeared blurry against the snow-white background, slowly disappeared into the naked, winding brown branches of many trees that used to be a leafy green canopy when the sun was beating down harshly on the poor,sweating, heat-stroke-prone living organisms living on the surface of Earth.

Three sets of paw prints imprinted like holes on the thickly-laden snow trailed to outside the forest, leading to rows and rows of multicoloured weird-looking boxes with a flat cone-like covering on the top and creepy, big, dark and bright-colored vehicles towering over the three cats walking on the hard, gray, smooth, not quite stony surface of the floor.

All three cats were shifting gazes side to side, staring warily at the monsters sleeping on the rather thin-layered snow.

"Does anybody have a feeling that one of these monsters will wake up and kill us? Cause' they're pissed off that we're on their territory?" The one at the left of the red cat spoke up nervously, trying and failing to break the rather awkward and wary silence that had made the situation… rather awkward.

"Really, Graystripe?" The one at the left of the red cat, a pale ginger molly with striking green eyes hissed, already glancing at the bright yellow monster parked beside them, afraid that their small conversation would wake it."What if you wake them up? Then it'd be all your fault and only Starclan knows what I'll do to you."

The red one, who was walking in the middle of the gray one, Graystripe, and the pale ginger tabby, Sandstorm, rolled his leaf-green eyes with an air of a father watching his kits squabble for the nth time.

"Remember that we didn't come here to fight," Firestar mewed. "We came here to visit Ravenpaw and Barley as well as journey to find SkyClan."

"Mmm." Graystripe held his head down, tail drooping slightly; Sandstorm, in contrast, lifted her chin defiantly and flicked her tail in a 'yeah right' sort of air.

**….o.o….**

Firestar tilted his head towards a small red dot lying in the horizon. "We'll be there soon," His body grew rigid and his paws tingled with every step. It had been such a long time since he had been face-to-face with his former fellow apprentice.

At the news, Graystripe seemed to perk up and his speed seemed to increase with every step.

In a while, the three warriors stopped, and gazed at the unbolted, rusty looking red door.

"Well, this is it," Sandstorm mewed softly.

"Ready?" Graystripe put his shoulder on the base of the door.

The others followed suit.

**O.0….**

Ravenpaw tensed up, hackles rising as the barn door slid open slowly, with an eardrum-killing creak.

The mouse in Barley's mouth dropped to the floor and the two cats gazed warily at the visitors (if you could call it that) enyering the barn.

"Whoa, the was rather loud. Oops," Ravenpaw's ears pricked up, and he tilted his head, eyes shining with confusion.

"Could it be…?"

The lingering question was answered by the appearance of three cats.

Graystripe, Firestar and Sandstorm.

Ravenpaw's eyes widened in delight and in a single stride, bounded to the equally delighted trio. "Firestar! Graystripe! And Sandstorm… it's been so long since I saw you all!" His voice was choked with emotion as he (since he didn't have any arms in use for hugs) nuzzled each of them.

"Make yourselves at home here," Barley nodded curtly, letting a smile slip his stoic pose. "I'll get us some food while you four… catch up." He slunk eagerly into the shadows of the barn leaving the three warriors with their former clanmate.

Once they had settled into the straw with warm meat spilling into their mouths (thanks to Barley), they began to catch up.

"So you two are a thing now?" Ravenpaw asked skeptically, nodding at Firestar and Sandstorm curled closely next to each other. They both nodded, followed by a playful 'duh' from the teasing Graystripe.

"Then I'd expect that the next time you visit us, either Sandstorm is gonna be swollen with your kits, or little Firestars and Sandstorms running around your paws, then." Barley smirked teasingly at the two of them.

Firestar's pelt seemed to flush and he was struck dumb, whereas Sandstorm glared at the two of them. "Shut up, will you?"

The talk about Sandstorm having Firestar's kits stopped, and Ravenpaw moved on to ask how Cloudtail and the others were doing.

They talked well into the night, sharing laughs and rather embarrassing moments, and it felt like they had gone back to apprenticehood.

Soon night had fallen, and the three warriors were invited to spend the night with the two loners in the barn, which they had gratefully accepted.

**O.o…..o0o**

Silver stars speckled across the pitch black sky, and the thin, silver crescent moon hung in the midnight sky, illuminating the barn.

Inside the barn, a slim figure rose quietly, and slipped through the open door, careful to not wake anybody. The pale ginger she-cat stared at the dove white blanket of snow stretched in front of her. Sorrow flashed across her striking green gaze as she stared up at the stretch of the midnight sky.

"Silverpelt is beautiful," she breathed.

"So it is."

Sandstorm jumped, and she jerked towards the source of the voice behind her.

"Firestar! You scared me…" She mewed nervously. It wasn't the first time the two were alone together, but Sandstorm inwardly squirmed as she tried to keep her cool posture in front of her mate.

The tom softened and he glanced up as well. "The back of the barn is the ideal spot for stargazing. I can keep you warm, you know," He smirked a little.

Sandstorm nudged him playfully. "Bring me there then, I don't enjoy wasting my precious time."

Firestar led his mate to an illuminated spot at the back of the barn. The snow was reflecting the silver light the stars emitted. Sandstorm curled into Firestar's flank, and he affectionately licked her ear.

It was a comfortable silence as the two silently gazed at the silver dots.

"One of them would be my father…" Sandstorm wistfully. There was a tug of longing for the father who had died when she was young.

"Yeah…" Firestar replied.

Then he paused a little before asking a little question that sort of shook Sandstorm, in what way she did not know.

"What do you think, us having kits?"

Immediately a million thoughts flitted through her mind, and she imagined herself with kits running around her paws. "Well...I…" She cleared her throat. "It would be nice, I guess, having kin of my own. But the process of carrying them… won't it be hard? And the nursery seems boring, taking leave off my duties for just some extra weight is just...well, ridiculous, to me."

Firestar paused. "Well, but the thing is, I know that you're gonna have my kits," There was both a serious and playful lilt to his voice.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that…" He paused again. "You can't keep your paws off me, can't ya?" He snickered.

Sandstorm's eyes widened. "You…!" She tackled him to the floor, a small glare grazing Firestar.

Firestar shrugged innocently. "So? I'm looking forward to seeing you nice and round with my kits," He got up and headed towards the barn door. "Hurry up and go to sleep, we have a long journey tomorrow."

Sandstorm stayed put, a little stunned.

She glanced at her slim belly, then back up at the stars.

"I've noticed that the all-mighty Firestar is a big flirt."


	2. Untitled - For Bea

**[UNTITLED]**

**For Bea**

A tom stumbled into the fogged clearing with several burrs in his brown and black pelt, earning a few glances in his direction from other cats. Compared to him, they were well-fed and sleek-furred - and weren't disabled. A spotted gray tabby lifted her head from eating a blackbird and spotted the loner. Rising to her paws, she grabbed a brown mouse from pile of small critters and tossed it over to the rogue. He heard the small thump of the prey in front of him and rather awkwardly, picked up the mouse and dipped his head. Turning around to exit the clearing, the molly calls out "Wrong way!" and stopped the lone cat from walking into a thicket bush. He responded with a "Thank you!" with the gratitude not precisely directed at the molly, but she doesn't mind.

The spotted cat's heart sank as the tom left the clearing. She got the feeling every day - he walks into the clearing in the birch wood forest, her heart soars, he takes his mouse and leaves, and she is left with an empty hole in her chest.

She wishes that she could spend more time with him, but alas, she can't. A clan cat can never be with a rogue. But at least a clan cat can dream of it. At least they could indulge themselves in dreams that could never become a reality.

* * *

"Eaglepaw, I want you to go hunting by the..." Out of the woods the silver molly and a small white tom were in, out of the river just a few tailslength away, out of the trees that made out labyrinths in the sky, Moondapple had no idea of where her apprentice should hunt. Unable to find a location to send her apprentice off to, the silver molly shook her head. "You know what, just take the day off."

The young white tom narrowed his eyes. "But I've been 'taking the day off' for over a half-moon now! I'm falling behind on my training, Moondapple! Everyone else is already learning how to ambush enemies and we're still on 'hunting in the bushes!'" Moondapple winced. Normally, mentors would snap at their apprentices for raising their voice at them, but she was no such mentor. She saw that from the corner of her eye, the apprentice's pupils became slits. He too, was shocked by his aggression.

"I'm sorry, I just-" Before thinking of an excuse, Moondapple turned around and left the tom on he=is lonesome with his head drooping. She wished that she could tell him that she was yearning to be with her crush and that was the reason he was falling behind, but what would be the point? There wasn't really much of a choice. He, like his clanmates, would say, "Just deal with it!"

Just dealing with it, she should, but she can't stop thinking about a black-tipped loner! She needed some advice to help get back on her feet and start to really focus.

* * *

Moondapple padded up to her mother's nest on a warm night. It was quite humid, which was a general discomfort. However, Moondapple had other demons to worry about. In the musty den, water dripped from a small opening in the stone-roofed home, causing some grumbling from the senior cats who rested in their notably dirty den. It appeared as though no apprentice had even tried to fix up the den. Clear blue eyes landed on a dark shape that partly concealed itself in a dark corner of the cave.

"Raventalon, can I talk to you for a bit?" Moondapple requested of the figure. Their head rose slightly and a toothy grin had better shown the cat in the dark. Nodding, the charcoal cat allowed for her daughter to speak with her.

"My dear, what's up?" Cringing a little at Raventalon's attempt to be "hip" with the younger generation of warriors, the molly plopped down in the den, summoning a small dust cloud to life. A few of the other elders in the den wheezed once the dust reached their nose.

Hesitating a little, the speckled molly explained her trouble. "I've been quite distracted lately and I'm going to need-"

A ginger tabby tom interjected the molly's sentence. "Yes, too distracted to send anyone my way and replace my damn nest!"

"Yarrowleaf, language!" Another elder scolded the tom, this time, another ginger tabby tom.

Giving a side glance at the two, Moondapple returned to asking for advice. "I need some help and it's because I love a cat that I'm not supposed to."

Raventalon tipped her head to the side, almost in curiousity. "Well, if it's because you're in love with that Blue fellow, then just stop it. Stop being in love with him, it's as simple as that."

Simple as that - how?

"...Thanks. See you around." With that, the dark-specked molly turned to leave the den. However, she heard some muttering.

"'Oh, I'm in love with so and so' gah, you'd think anyone would be concerned with the fox scent popping up in the territory lately."

"Yarrowleaf, you whine too much."

* * *

She continued to repeat it in her head. My clan isn't dying, my clan isn't dying, my clan isn't dying. However, when she is speeding through the crimson painted forest, desperately pushing herself onward with each leap, she can't reject simple facts.

I can't just ignore it when everything I loved, everything I grew up with, everything that I cared for, will be gone in an instant.

And it's all my fault.

She wasn't going to just stand by and let it all happen of course. She was going to do something to delay her clan's untimely extinction. Or, unrealistically, cease the bloodbath altogether.

Her paws guided her through the woods, thrumming against the dried soil. Her fur brushed against the birch wood of the trees dotting the land as she made too many close calls to bonking her head on them. Even when everything in her body was excruciatingly painful, she needed to do something about the attack. All the while, blood was roaring in her ears and her chest felt tighter and tighter with every subsequent wave of screams that called for the miracle that would never come. The snarls of the cursed beasts became louder and much more terrifying to the silver molly.

At last, she got to the campgrounds. She can't prevent her jaw from dropping.

Growling beasts ripped through the trees that bordered the camp. Their slobbering mouths gave out a terrifying roar that echoed through the woods, as if trying to prove their dominance against all other beings in the territory, not that it was needed.

Cats ambushed them from all sides, but to no avail. Easily brushing off the cats as if they were no more than flies, they were thrown against the thicket walls that became crimson almost immediately after the cats landed there.

Paws the size of apprentices shook the ground wherever they landed. Snapping her head to her right, she saw jaws that snapped shut around a cat's neck, silencing their screams for even the least bit of mercy.

Unaware of her own surroundings, she let a shriek sound from me. Twisted faces snapped towards her with all of their nasty teeth showing. Gleaming. Their beady little eyes had their pupils fixated on her. She was their new target.

Like all targets, she fled the scene for even the smallest chance of escaping death.

She distracted at least a couple of the monsters while she darted throughout the camp. But she was exhausted. Before she even got into the forest she was already on the brink of collapse. She knew that she wasn't able to do much of anything. Red blurs zipped right past her and the silver dappled molly could already feel a searing pain through her leg. One of them had bitten her hind leg. She fell, rendering her liable for mutilation by these beasts. Long, drooling shadows surrounded her. Not the least bit of moonlight was able to touch her fur. A large paw planted itself on her spine and the she-cat could hear the growl right by her ear.

She closed her eyes and fully accepted her untimely demise. She was n/o longer able to play with any of YewClan's kits, unable to share tongues with her family anymore, unable to-

"Moondapple, get out of there! I've got them covered!"

Before finishing her thought process, the scarlet monsters that loomed over her scattered to find new victims. Raising her head, the molly saw cats all around her fighting off the foxes - one of them being Raventalon of all cats. Rising to her feet once more, Moondapple fled to distract some more foxes.

The silver molly only got so far until she spotted foxes cornering two particular cats. On her left, Eaglepaw was hissing at three adolescent beasts. On her right, Blue was unaware that from every angle, there would be jaws that would promptly eat him right up.

She had to make a choice.

Save her apprentice, the cat who she wanted to protect with all her heart and train under her guidance.

Or her love who she always yearned to be with.

Or save both of them, however, there was a very high risk that the other would perish.

Shrieks from both sides jolted Moondapple from her thoughts. To her horror, what used to be an energetic white apprentice was now stained red with wounds gushing from seemingly everywhere. And a brown tom had his back twisted at an odd angle.

They were dead.

They were dead!

She ran over to Eaglepaw first with so many thoughts in her head that she forgot about foxes looming over her, licking their muzzles at the sight of a meal. Before Moondapple began her sobbing, jaws encircled around her neck and squeezed together, snapping her neck.


	3. Passing the Torch - For Coni

**LET YOUR WORRIES DRIFT AWAY / PASSING THE TORCH **

**For Coni**

It really was rather unfortunate that it was a fine, sunny day when Cirruspaw found himself stuck on tick duty in the elders den. He was rather grumpy about it, too. It really wasn't the task itself he was moping about; rather, he disliked _why_ he was doing said task.

"I _told_ him not to," Cirruspaw said, for perhaps the fifth time since starting tick duty. "I _said_ 'Leafpaw, the border is _right here_, don't cross it,' and what does he do? He _crosses _it and when we get caught, he blames me for telling him to do it! And Rosepaw sides with _him_, just 'cause she's mooning over him, even though she's my _sister-_" He didn't make it through the whole tirade this time, cut off by one of the present elders.

"Have you asked him about it?" The interruption came from Brightmask, his current tick patient, who also happened to be his great-grandmother.

After taking a minute to recover from the shock of her inquisition, Cirruspaw said flatly, "Of course not. Leafpaw got me into this mess, and he'll be the one to apologize, not me." He cracked a flea between his teeth.

Brightmask took this statement with a slow tilt of her head. Then she paused, contemplating. "Would you like to hear a story?" she asked finally.

Cirruspaw tossed his head. "Fine," he agreed, though he had no intention of following whatever life lesson Brightmask was about to give him.

"Quite a pawful of moons ago," began Brightmask, "there was an apprentice much like you, Cirruspaw. She was ten moons old, and her name was Bri- well, let's call her- _Sunpaw_. And so, one day, Sunpaw's mother Crowsong announced to the whole clan that she was expecting a second litter of kits. Outwardly, Sunpaw was very happy for her mother, butin reality, she was very worried."

Stricken by a pang of curiosity, Cirruspaw asked slowly, "Why was Sunpaw _worried _about her mom expecting a second litter of kits? I wouldn't be worried if Fernstorm was expecting a second litter of kits." He puffed out his chest a little.

Brightmask smiled, looking amused by Cirruspaw's reaction. "Well, you see, it wasn't quite that simple . . . "

~~LET YOUR WORRIES DRIFT AWAY / PASSING THE TORCH~~

Brightpaw had never really known her mother to be a—well, _motherly_ sort of cat. So when Crowsong announced she was pregnant for the second time, and more importantly, seemed _happy_ about it, Brightpaw was understandably confused.

"So, last night? You know how I said Meadowpaw and I went on a nighttime walk? Well, I was catching this _super_ plump sparrow—I caught it mid-flight—and I showed it to her, and she purred and looked at me like I was the _best-_"

Pulling herself out of her scattered thoughts, Brightpaw blinked owlishly at the source of the statement. "Huh?"

"Brightpaw!" With an over-exaggerated sigh, her best friend Sparkpaw rolled his bright yellow eyes. "I was telling you about Meadowpaw's declaration of love to me! Since, y'know, you asked to know _all_ the nitty-gritty details of my wonderful love life!" He seemed to notice her churning thoughts, though, and switched gears in an instant. "Hey, Bright, what's wrong? You usually _love_ to hear about my love life." He tried to make it sound humorous, but Brightpaw could hear the concern in his words.

She hesitated, but gave in to her conscience. "Mom's pregnant again," she admitted lowly, ducking her head a little.

Sparkpaw blinked, caught off guard. "Uh—I'm a little confused by that; what's the problem with that?"

"She's _happy _about it!"

"Still not seeing the issue here," he joked. "Isn't that a _good_ thing?"

"Sparkpaw," Brightpaw said urgently, "everyone says how much she didn't want kits when she was pregnant with _me_. _What if_ she's trying to replace me with her new kits like she replaced my dad—Pinethorn—with Ashpelt?"

Sparkpaw's eyes softened almost immediately at her admission. "Bright—everyone _also_ said how much Crowsong's mindset of kits changed when you were born. I'm absolutely positive she wouldn't replace you. How could she, anyways? You're irreplaceable."

Brightpaw's voice was small with mingled fear and timidity. "Maybe," she agreed, increasingly reluctantly. "But-"

"Don't say anything," commanded the golden-furred tom, straightening his back. "Okay—I _will_ admit that I'm no medicine cat - I'm clearly no Jaytail or Fennelfoot - but I think I've known you long enough to know that you're not going to believe anything I say." He fixed her with a knowing look. "Are you."

In response, Brightpaw said nothing. Nothing would stop Sparkpaw once he got started on a subject. She knew that from experience.

Solemn, Sparkpaw continued. "The only way you'll start to believe you're not replaceable is from Crowsong. Otherwise, _nothing_ will change your mindset. _All right_, we've got to write up a game plan here: You are going to talk to her, and you are going to talk to her soon. Okay? I might not drag you there, and I won't _force_ you to talk to her, but I strongly encourage it, Bright."

She sighed. "Maybe you have a career as a medicine cat with Fennelfoot," Brightpaw said, but her voice fell flat.

Sparkpaw gave her a pointed look, but she didn't meet his accusing gaze. She didn't want to see the emotions swirling in the yellow pools.

But even so, as it happened, she _didn't_ go to see Crowsong that day.

Or that week, or even that moon. Or, _moons_. Though she swore it wasn't intentional, there never seemed to be a right time to explain herself.

Either Ashpelt was there, or Crowsong was busy, and then the kits—her half-siblings: Flykit, Duskkit, and Rosekit—came, and then there was just never _time._

Sparkpaw never forced her to go, though she could always see he wanted her to.

But again, she just kept telling herself that there was just never _time_.

~~LET YOUR WORRIES DRIFT AWAY / PASSING THE TORCH~~

When Brightmask made it to the medicine den, the sight of her mother, sick and frail, made her stomach coil with something akin to guilt.

"Crowsong," she whispered, vaguely horrified. She turned to Fennelfoot. "I didn't know it was this bad, Fennelfoot. I swear, if I had know—I shouldn't have—I should have come _sooner_."

The medicine cat blinked at her calmly, and said nothing at first, but beckoned her closer to her ill mother. "She's asking for you," the pale tabby said simply with a flick of his tail. "I will war you that there's not much time left for Crowsong. You need to say goodbye while you're here, or you won't get to say goodbye at all."

Brightmask stiffened. "All right." She didn't dare say anything else to the tom.

She shifted closer to her mother's feather near. Crowsong's eyes were closed gently, but when Brightmask moved closer again, the brilliant amber orbs flickered open and stayed there.

"Brightmask. You came." Crowsong sounded strangely relieved.

"Yeah. I did." No words came to Brightmask. Her relationship with Crowsong had diminished after Flyleaf, Duskstripe, and Rosewind had been born, and it had never fully recovered. She would have been lying if she had said that they had had a real queen-kit relationship since her apprentice days.

Crowsong sighed, a surprisingly gentle sound for such a formerly stern cat. "Sparknose talked to me," she said. Then in a rush, she added, "Way back when your half-siblings were born, you know. Way back when. And—I—well, Ashpelt wanted kits so much. I don't know. I agreed. Kits. You know." Her mouth twisted into a wry smile, though she seemed almost uncertain.

Brightmask paused. "I learned to adapt," she said evenly. She didn't address her mother's final words. There was no reason to bring up water under the bridge.

Her mother faltered, just for a moment. There was a real fragility there, Brightmask saw. "I—well, I'm sorry. For making you feel like you were being replaced." She gazed out of the den absently, not watching Brightmask's gaze flicker with an unidentifiable emotion.

Brightmask sighed. "I was fine. Really. Okay. We're a little past this now, don't you think? I have four-moon-old kits, and a wonderful, _wonderful_ mate, and I'm _thirty-seven_ moons old. _You_ are _fifty-eight_ moons old. This whole—_situation_—was _twenty-six_ moons ago." She tried to keep the frustration out of her tone, but found she was not entirely successful.

"_No_." There was a certain determination to Crowsong, even as she lay dying in her sickbed. "I won't let you avoid this conversation again. Really, I should have talked to you all those moons ago, because I didn't consider _your_ feelings when I became expectant again, and I should have." There was a weak laugh. "I was a horrible mother to you, wasn't I."

"It _really_ doesn't matter."

"No." Crowsong insisted, with another sudden surge of stubborness. "Don't say that. Don't _ever _say that, Brightmask."

Brightmask said nothing. This was not a battle she wanted to fight.

Crowsong continued on.

With a small smile on her face, she said with finality, "It's time. I can feel it. I can see—I can see the stars. And well, I'm ready to say goodbye." She tried to meet Brightmask's gaze, but the golden tabby flinched and looked away. "I'm sorry I let you go so long underestimating yourself and your worth. That should never have happened. If I could go back, I would change that in a heartbeat." She paused, closing her eyes. Brightmask almost thought she had passed, until a faint breath escaped her mother's lips, and she breathed quietly, "I love you, Bright."

With bitterness and a strange fondness twisting at her heart, Brightmask said very softly, "I love you . . . Mom."

"I believe this is called _passing the torch,"_ she whispered. Brightmask found herself unable to say anything.

Crowsong's ear twitched in a grim acknowledgement, and as the sun began to fall in the sky, the dark grey tabby exhaled one last time.

~~LET YOUR WORRIES DRIFT AWAY / PASSING THE TORCH~~

"I never told you thank you for the story, you know. I don't even think I ever told you that it took me a moon to realize _you_ were Sunpaw."

Cirrusmask stared at his great-grandmother as she lay fragile and delicate in her nest. The leaf-bare was treating her especially harsh, and he now saw thin bones and gaunt muscles where he knew there must have once been strong, shining golden fur and powerful limbs.

It was a strange feeling, he reflected.

"I mean," he continued, throat sticking, "I never really visited after Leafheart got me stuck in tick duty, but I guess you probably already knew what happened after that." He let a wry smile curve his lips. "I asked him what happened. Not very nicely, I will admit, but it turns out that, Leafheart didn't actually hear me say 'Don't cross it.' He heard 'Dare you to cross it.' And since he was _that_ type of cat, that's exactly what he did.

"You were right, Brightmask. It was just a silly misunderstanding. I can't believe I was going to throw away a friendship because of a hearing error. I really don't know what I would have done if I hadn't asked Leafheart about it. He's my best friend—Roseflame's mate now too—and it's thanks to _you_." Cirrusmask paused, uncertain.

The silence stretched on as he tried to think of something else to say. He couldn't manage to say or think anything.

Brightmask, with some degree of difficulty, opened her strikingly pale green eyes. "I believe," she said, a wobbling smile on her lips and a rasp in her throat, "that this is called _passing the torch_." There seemed to be some nostalgic look on her face, but he couldn't place it.

Cirrusmask plastered on a bright grin, trying not to falter, though he was sure he looked lime he was about to break down and cry. "And I think," he said, slowly and hesitatingly, "I think that I would be _honored_ to carry that torch."


	4. Play With Me - For Dragon

**PLAY WITH ME**

**For Dragon**

Once upon a time-

TOO OVERDONE!

Fine! A long time ago in a galaxy far far away-

WRONG FANDOM!

Ugh... It was a dark and stormy night-

Really? And where did you even get a flashlight?

Do you have to keep interrupting me?! In a land cut off from the rest by mountain ranges were four clans.

Better?!

Yes.

These clans were known as Fireclan, Earthclan, Waterclan, and Airclan. Airclan lived in the mountains, Waterclan lived near the ocean, Earthclan lived in the forest, and Fireclan lived at the base of the mountains, near the ocean and the forest.

Our story takes place in Waterclan where a queen is about to give birth.

"Cmon Rosebud! Almost there! Just one more push!" Encouraged a young medicine cat by the name of Stemfrost. Rosebud let out a muffled yell of pain and let out a sigh of relief. "Congratulations! She's a healthy she-cat." Stemfrost said. "Leafkit! Come meet your new little sister!" Rosebud excited cooed to Leafkit.

Leafkit cautiously padded over to his mother with his ears pulled back. When he got to the side of the nest, a small smile spread across his face. "Hello." He cooed softly. The she-kit reached up with her little paw and batted at Leafkit's nose. He chuckled. "She sure is fiesty." Rosebud laughed.

"Hey mom, have you thought of a name for her?" Leafkit asked. "Not yet. Say, what's all over you?" Rosebud asked, her ears pricking in curiosity. "Oh this? Berry juice. Stormkit pushed me into a berry bush." Leafkit explained as laughter was heard running by the nursery. "I'M GOING TO GET YOU BACK FOR THIS!" He yowled as Stormkit ran by the nursery. "AS IF!" Stormkit yelled before sticking her tounge out. Leafkit growled and was about to go after her when he felt a paw on his shoulder. He turned around to see who had put the paw on him. Rosebud shook her head and Leafkit sat down.

Rosebud made a soft humming sound as she thought of a name. Her ears shot up and her eyes went wide. "Berrykit! Her name will be Berrykit." She said happily. Leafkit smiled. "Welcome to the clan Berrykit."

TWO MOONS LATER

Berrykit ran over to Leafkit. "Brother! Brother! Brother!" She exclaimed. Leafkit turned away from a few of his friends he was chatting with. "What is it Berrykit?" He asked with a smile.

"Play with me! Please!" Berrykit asked while making the cutest face she could make. Leafkit made a soft humming sound in his throat. "I'd be down for a game. What about you guys?" He asked. The other kits either nodded or made sounds of agreement.

Stormkit trotted over to a clump of moss and rolled it into a ball. Once she was finished the kits gathered in a circle. She took her place in the group before batting the ball to a random kit. The kit batted the ball to another kit and so on and so forth.

ONE MOON LATER

Today was the day. Today was the day of Leafkit's warrior ceremony. Troystar stepped onto the large rock just in front of the ocean. With a loud yowl, he had everyone's attention. "MAY ALL CATS GATHER BY THE OCEAN FOR A CLAN MEETING!" Troystar yowled at the top of his lungs. All the cats of the clan rushed over to hear him out.

"Leafkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Leafpaw. Your mentor will be Leopardstrike. I hope Leopardstrike will pass down all she knows on to you."

Troystar scanned the crowd until he found the warrior he was looking for. He nodded to her and she began to trot her way to the rock as the crowd parted. Berrykit looked at her with awe. She was the cat who would mentor her older brother.

Troystar spoke once more. "Leopardstrike, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from Thunderheart, and you have shown yourself to be loyal and dedicated. You will be the mentor of Leafpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Leafpaw."

Leopardstrike and Leafpaw touched noses as the clan began to chant. "Leafpaw! Leafpaw! Leafpaw! LEAFPAW! LEAFPAW! LEAFPAW!" The same ceremony repeated for Stormkit, but only this time, her mentor was Echoleap.

As soon as the crowd began to diverse, Berrykit ran to the front of the rock where Stormpaw and Leafpaw were. "Congratulations brother! Or should I say Leafpaw!' Berrykit exclaimed. "Thanks. Is there anything you wanted?" Leafpaw asked.

"Please play with me Leafpaw." Berrykit begged. Just then the two new mentors walked up to their apprentices. "We have decided to take you on a tour of the territory. Come along." Echoleap said. Leafpaw cast an apologetic look at Berrykit. "I'm sorry Berrykit. Maybe tomorrow?" He asked as his ears pinned. "Okay! Tomorrow!" Berrykit exclaimed.

ONE DAY LATER

WHAT ARE YOU, THE NARRATOR OF SPONGEBOB?!

I thought I was rid of you! And what if I am?!

You keep using transitions like the narrator of Spongebob.

Are you trying to get me sued?!

A day had passed and Berrykit wanted to find her brother so they could play. She walked around camp until she spotted him. She charged and jumped on Leafpaw. He grunted in surprise. "Hey Berrykit!" He greeted.

"Come on! Let's play!" Berrykit began lightly tugging on his tail. Leafpaw. had a sad look on his face. "I'm sorry Berrykit. I'm just about to leave on a hunting patrol. We will play tomorrow. I promise." He promised, closing his eyes, raising his ears, and puffing out his chest.

Berrykit giggled at his antics. Leafpaw would do anything to make her smile. He turned and walked away with Stormpaw, Echoleap, and Leopardstrike. When they were out of sight, Berrykit pinned her ears and sighed. She didn't want her brother to see her upset.

Berrykit waited. She waited for the next day to come so they could finally play. Being an apprentice was busy, but it was possible to spend time with family. Berrykit was excited for next day. She knew Leafpaw wouldn't break his promise again. She stared up at the moon from her nest in the nursery. Tomorrow they would play, and it would be like the old times.

Berrykit didn't know why she wanted to play with Leafpaw so bad tomorrow. Perhaps it was because they were siblings and she was a kit who had energy to burn. Perhaps it was because she was jealous of Stormpaw. Those two had spent alot of time together especially after Stormpaw revealed himself to be trans. Berrykit had no idea what that meant, but accepted him anyways. She had a theory the two were dating and she shipped it. She couldn't place the reason why she so desperately wanted to play. It wasn't as if tomorrow was her last chance to play or anything.

The morning finally came and Berrykit woke up bright and early. She was more hyper than usual this morning. After a moment, Berrykit decided to run around camp to burn off some energy. While she was running, she spotted her brother and Leopardstrike. Berrykit smiled. She soon finished her run and ran back to Leafpaw.

"Hey Leafpaw!" Berrykit exclaimed. "Hey Berrykit!" Leafpaw replied. "Can we play today?!" Berrykit asked excitedly. "I'm sorry Berrykit but I was just about to go battler train. We can play tomorrow. " Leafpaw explained. Berrykit's face fell. "You said that yesterday. And the day before." She stated. "I know. But I promise, I will play with you tomorrow ok?" "Ok." Berrykit agreed.

Leafpaw and Leopardstrike walked toward the clan border while Berrykit followed behind them at a distance. Once they reached the border, Berrykit laid down by a bush and buried her nose under a bush. She couldn't seem to shake the feeling that today was their last chance to play.

Meanwhile in the territory, the two were talking. "Your little sister is cute." Leopardstrike giggled. "Yeah. Hey, tomorrow I need you to give me a day off or start later. I've been promising to play with her. I miss playing with her and it hurts her when I tell her that I am busy." Leopardstrike nodded. "I understand. Family always come first. I didn't realize I was in the way of yours. I apologize." She said. "It's fine. You have nothing to apologize for." Leafpaw said.

Suddenly a fox came through the bushes. It had blood on it's muzzle as if it had just gotten a fresh kill. Leopardstrike growled and jumped over Leafpaw. The cat and fox just stayed there and growled, not taking their eyes off of each other. Without taking her eyes off the fox, Leopardstrike slightly turned her head to Leafpaw. "Climb. Up. That. Tree." She said out of the corner of her mouth. "Why?" Leafpaw asked. "Just do it!" She yowled. Leafpaw sprinted towards the tree just as the fox jumped at Leopardstrike.

When Leafpaw climbed high enough, he closed his eyes and pushed himself to the tree as close as he could. He was scared. His mother had told him the dangers of foxes.

Within a couple moments, Leopardstrike panted. "All clear!" She yowled. Leafpaw opened his eyes. The fox was dead and Leopardstrike had some blood on her fur. Leafpaw then began to climb down the tree.

As soon as his front paws hit the ground, Stormpaw burst through the bushes. "Leafpaw, you gotta get back to camp!" He exclaimed. "Why? What happened?!" Leafpaw asked, concerned. "It's Berrykit! She hurt! A fox snuck past the patrol! It got into the clan and attacked her! The medicine cat doesn't think she'll make it!"

{Leafpaw's POV}

As soon as my front paws hit the ground, Stormpaw burst through the bushes. "Leafpaw, you gotta get back to camp!" He exclaimed. "Why? What happened?!" I asked, concern growing in me. "It's Berrykit! She hurt! A fox snuck past the patrol! It got into the clan and attacked her! The medicine cat doesn't think she'll make it!"

The second I heard those words I barreled back towards the clan. I heard running behind me meaning the others were following me. Nothing was going to keep me out of the clan. Nothing was going to keep me away from my little sister.

I burst through the entrance to the clan. I didn't stop at the startled looks I got from cats. I ran full steam ahead into the medicine den. I stopped and trotted over to the nest my little sister was in.

"I'm sorry. There's nothing more I can do." Stemfrost said with his ears pinned. I turned my attention to Berrykit. She looked awful. There were bloody bites all over her body with thick leaves and vines trying to stop the bleeding, and failing miserably.

Berrykit coughed. She weakly looked up at me. Her breathing was labored. "Brother?" She asked. "Yes sister?" I replied. "It looks like this is it." She said weakly. "Don't say that. You'll be ok. I promise." I whispered. "I-I-I love you." She said. "I love you too." I replied as my voice cracked. "Think about our warrior names. You're going to be Berryburst. And I'm uh.." I trailed off. "Leafwind." Berrykit said with a weak smile. "Berryburst and Leafwind. The dynamic duo. "I joked to try and get a laugh out of her which worked."I have one final request-" "Don't say that." I interrupted. "-Play with me." She continued. "I will." I promised.

She tore off a small piece of moss from her nest and made it into a ball. She rolled it to me and I rolled it back. We continued this for a few more times before she rolled it to me and her eyes slipped closed. I could no longer hear her breathing. Stemfrost put his paw on her neck to see if he felt anything. There was nothing. "I'm sorry. She's gone." He whispered.

Tears welled up in my eyes. I kept the moss ball close to my paw. "Wake up! Berrykit please wake up! I love you! Please don't leave me!" I nudged her with my nose trying to get any sort of reaction. Berrykit wouldn't move. I could feel her warmth begin to fade.

I let the tears fall. This was my fault. My little sister was never coming back. "I hope you're happy in Starclan Berryburst." I whispered. If only I had played with her.


	5. First Snow (Or Just Any Snow) - For Ice

**FIRST SNOW (OR JUST ANY SNOW)**

**For Ice**

To Sorrelpaw, boredom was a curse. Rainwhisker knew this very, very well. He had grown up with his sister complaining about having nothing to do all his life. The first leaf-bare they were spending without their mother seemed to make his tortoiseshell sister more down than ever.

The thick-furred gray tabby flattened his ears as he looked to where his sister sat, crestfallen, in the medicine den.

Sorrelpaw had sprained her a foot a few days before while chasing a rabbit - a rabbit which had been part of her warrior assessment. She got to be stuck in the medicine den while her brothers became warriors. Sure, Leafpaw was fine company. And so was Cinderpelt. But Rainwhisker could pretty much tell that Sorrelpaw needed her brothers beside her. No one could make her crack a smile more than Sootfur and no one could listen with understanding more than Rainwhisker. So much for that, though - both Rainwhisker and Sootfur were busy doing patrols, hunting, etc. etc.

"Rainwhisker!" Dustpelt called, jolting the gray tabby from his thoughts. "Hunting patrol's waiting for you!"

Rainwhisker looked to the patrol (Ferncloud was on patrol for once; Squirrelpaw was positively quivering with anticipation and Brambleclaw looked more than done), cast one last forlorn look at his sister before being bustled out of camp by Dustpelt.

FIRST SNOW

Sootfur was often told that his smile was very contagious and could turn every sad situation upside down. But he couldn't help losing his smile whenever he saw Sorrelpaw's downturn of a mouth, could he?

The black smoke tom stared at Sorrelpaw as she was nudged into the den by Cinderpelt. Sorrelpaw was visibly complaining that she didn't need to stay in the den when she could be outside getting some fresh air, and Cinderpelt seemed to be retorting that she could get all the fresh air inside the den without getting that leg of Sorrelpaw's stiff with the cold.

Sootfur flattened his ears, wondering if he should go on after Sorrelpaw. Maybe crack a few laughs, keep her company, like good old days at the Gathering where the three of them would get so rowdy that many someones would have to shush them.

"Sootfur!"

Speaking of one of those many shushing someones.

Sootfur turned around to face Ashfur.

"Hello Ashfur," he meowed with usual cheerfulness. "How are you today?"

"Well, I was ordered to go on a patrol with Mousefur and Thornclaw," the gray tabby explained, "and I thought I'd bring someone who can make even that serious pair smile even a bit."

Sootfur blinked. "So as a comic relief?"

"No no - just to make the atmosphere a little lighter," Ashfur mewed hastily. "Come on, do your patrol buddy friend a little favor."

Sootfur heaved a sigh. "Sure, Ashfur. Lead the way."

He followed the warrior through the gorse tunnel, but not without a glance back at where his sister had lain a moment before.

FIRST SNOW

Sootfur was the delight of the family. Despite looking like he'd rolled in a mound of cinders, the black smoke tom was always more than happy to joke with anyone near. And as it happened he was out on a patrol with Ashfur, not by Sorrelpaw's side.

Rainwhisker was the most wonderfully patient listener, and she could complain about whatever she wanted to him and he'd listen and actually pay attention. And now his attention was probably entirely focused on finding a good catch with his patrol.

The tortoiseshell rolled over - or she flopped over. Her leg was healing but it still pained; it was hard for her to move it without squeaking in pain. Leafpaw, who would usually be there trying to make Sorrelpaw exercise her hind leg, was now out collecting herbs for Cinderpelt, who was also out. Sorrelpaw thought she'd heard the gray medicine cat mutter something about visiting Littlecloud a few moments before leaving. About what the visit was, Sorrelpaw had no clue.

Sorrelpaw gazed wistfully out of the medicine den. ThunderClan was abuzz with life; she saw Whitepaw bustling over to Brightheart and Cloudtail who were sharing a shrew; Spiderpaw and Shrewpaw having a good wrestle beside the apprentices' den; Firestar grooming Sandstorm under the shade of the Highrock.

Her brothers were out on patrol. She had vague memories of her father; Whitestorm's white face looming before him like a moon, his yellow eyes glowing like a pair of embers from the fire (warm but also sparking of ferocity, the way Sootfur's glowed when he was about to joke), the memory of a long, fluffy pelt (like Rainwhisker's thick cushion of fluff). And Willowpelt - no, it hurt to think of Willowpelt. To think about how her mother had curled her tail around her back during the cold days of Sorrelpaw's first leaf-bare and the way Willowpelt always took them out to see the snow each morning… She was gone now. It was no point trying to keep thinking about the painful memories when Willowpelt had been killed by a badger two moons earlier.

Sorrelpaw curled up in her nest, burying her nose in her tail. There wasn't a lot of things she could possibly look forward in a dusty medicine den.

FIRST SNOW

Rainwhisker returned carrying two shrews in his mouth. The rest of the patrol hadn't had much luck; Squirrelpaw had been a little too loud and according to Brambleclaw "scared all the prey from Sunningrocks to Fourtrees". The squabbling between Squirrelpaw and Brambleclaw also didn't do any favors for the hunting. Dustpelt looked like he would have snapped at his apprentice and the young warrior had it not been for Ferncloud's soothing presence. Speaking of the pair of mates, Dustpelt was now marching over to Ferncloud with a frost-crusted mouse in his jaws. It looked like it would break a few teeth, but considering that this was leaf-bare and also considering the frozen pile, the mouse seemed like it was in better shape than the other possible choices. Rainwhisker plopped the pair of rodents on the pile.

"Rainwhisker!"

The gray tabby gave a tired purr. "How are you doing, Sootfuuurrrr…" he yawned. It was meant to be a question but it ended up being more of a slurred statement.

Sootfur chuckled at his brother's fatigue. "I'm doing alright, Sleepy," he meowed. "Mousefur nearly had my hide for trying to spook her, but I think I managed to survive fine."

Rainwhisker snorted. "Well, that's a lot more interesting than my day," he muttered. "I got Squirrelpaw and Brambleclaw nagging each other all day."

Sootfur made a face. "Oh StarClan. Not a good mix."

"No kidding," Rainwhisker grumped. "Those two are either going to end up being mates or chew each other's ears off, I swear."

"I think I prefer the mates option," Sootfur mused, "but don't tell either of them that I said that." The black smoke settled comfortably beside his brother. "What do you think she's doing?" he asked. "Sorrelpaw, I mean. Right now."

"Probably being bored as her brothers are not visiting her," Rainwhisker answered immediately. "Honestly - day after day of patrolling and hunts -" The tom made a face. "I know junior warriors are usually sent out a lot more than normal for the sake of getting used to this pattern of schedule, but this is ridiculous!"

"It's leaf-bare and the coldest day I've ever known, what do you expect?" Sootfur meowed. "Although I gotta say, I wish Sorrelpaw could be able to be out here too."

"Longtail says that it's snowing tonight," Rainwhisker said mournfully. "Remember when Willowpelt took us out for the first time to see our first snow? I think I fell into a snowdrift and Willowpelt had to dig me out."

"You looked like Cloudtail but with more gray," Sootfur affirmed. "It also took ages for you to turn up in the middle of all that snow. Did you thrash around in there?"

"I did not thrash around!" Rainwhisker snapped. "Anyway, how was I supposed to know that the snow was going to sink in so deep?! I was experiencing my first snow firsthand!"

"And made the experience a lot more memorable for all of us," Sootfur agreed laughingly. He gave a sigh, putting his head between his paws. "What I would give to do that again, honestly..."

Rainwhisker murmured his agreement, mirroring his brother. His eyes flicked dazedly around camp, first landing on Cloudtail (who was happily giving Whitepaw a badger ride despite Whitepaw being an apprentice now), then the gorse tunnel (through which came Graystripe and Cinderpelt; apparently the deputy had been escorting the gray medicine cat), and finally resting on the entrance of the medicine den, through which he could see his sister's tortoiseshell-and-white pelt.

Something seemed to have struck Rainwhisker on the muzzle. He sat bolt upright.

"Sootfur?" he meowed, tone several levels higher than normal. "How would you like to help me out with an idea?"

Sootfur blinked. "An idea?"

"A good one."

"I thought I was the one with ideas?"

"For StarClan's sake, I have my days too!"

FIRST SNOW

Sorrelpaw was only half asleep when something bumped into her. She gave a sleepy grunt.

"Leafpaw, stop kicking me in your sleep," she hissed drowsily.

"I'm not Leafpaw, but I'm certainly poking you as you pretend to sleep."

Sorrelpaw's eyes flew open. Sootfur was grinning wolfishly down at her, Rainwhisker flanking him.

"What in the name of StarClan are you doing here?" Sorrelpaw hissed, although it was hard to keep her delight out of her voice. "You might wake someone!"

"Ssh," Rainwhisker whispered, beckoning with his tail. "Follow us."

Sorrelpaw hesitated. "I - well - my leg -" she mumbled.

Sootfur blinked. "Ah." Her black-furred brother bent down. "Rainwhisker, help me get her on my shoulders."

Sorrelpaw blinked in the darkness. "Wait, what?"

"We're taking you out, Longtail said that it's snowing tonight, and you need fresh air-" mewed Rainwhisker, carefully nudging Sorrelpaw onto Sootfur's back.

"And also some nostalgia," Sootfur added as Rainwhisker grasped Sorrelpaw's scruff and tugged, draping the tortoiseshell firmly over Sootfur's shoulders. "Remember how Willowpelt took us out when it snowed?"

"Oh - wait, don't tell me don't tell me," Sorrelpaw whispered. "Let's get out of the camp first."

It took them a while (involving convincing Graystripe, who was guarding the entrance - they promised they'd be back before dawn), but Sootfur, Rainwhisker, and Sorrelpaw snuck out of camp successfully.

"Remember what Willowpelt said about leaf-bare?" Rainwhisker asked.

"Yep!" Sorrelpaw chirped. "She said not to be afraid of the cold-"

"That it was Dad's way of keeping an eye on us, and that all the snow was his way of trying to keep us warm and give us a good nuzzle," Sootfur added.

"I never believed it," Rainwhisker admitted, "but I guess it's kind of…nice to think of it that way."

As if on cue, the first snowflakes began to drift down. The three littermates watched in awe as the white flakes began to envelop the world in a cascade of silvery pure frost. As the flakes began to grow thicker, Sootfur and Rainwhisker carried their sister to a hollow tree, eased Sorrelpaw off their backs, and let her lie in a comfortable position. Sorrelpaw hardly noticed; her amber eyes were fixtated on the swirling white.

"It's beautiful," Rainwhisker sighed before cutting off with a sneeze. "And also not very warm."

"You inhaled a snowflake," Sootfur pointed out before he also gave a sharp achoo.

Sorrelpaw purred from where she sat. "Thank you, you both," she said quietly. "I just wish Willowpelt and Whitestorm were here now."

So there they sat, looking out at the whirligig of snow. And there Sorrelpaw fell asleep unconsciously; she wasn't awake when Sootfur and Rainwhisker draped her on Rainwhisker's back this time, when they carried her back to camp, and settled her back in her nest in the medicine den. Sorrelpaw drifted off to sleep, and she thought that she felt two pelts beside her when she slept - one that smelled of snow, one that smelled of home, both holding the hint of cold sharp something that Sorrelpaw thought could be what stardust smelled like. Rainwhisker and Sootfur, as they tracked wet snow into the warriors' den, could have sworn that they saw two somethings that were pale and shining in their nests, but they didn't give that much thought as they were asleep in an instant. Graystripe, at the entrance of ThunderClan camp, twitched his whiskers and gave a sneeze as the white snow came whirling down. He swore the next day that he saw the snow making out distinctive pelt patterns and shapes that were distinctively cat-like.


	6. Cross My Heart - For Mist

**CROSS MY HEART**

**For Mist**

Cinderkit decides she loves Firepaw the moment she sees his flame-colored pelt in the dark and stinky ShadowClan camp.

She remembers Frostfur telling stories about a handsome and brave warrior that rescues a she-cat in distress, and believes whole-heartedly that the former kittypet was her handsome and brave warrior. She is only further convinced when he walks beside her back home and glances sideways at her several times.

When he is renamed Fireheart, she is cheering louder than all the cats in ThunderClan. Though she denies it, she sneaks out of the nursery to watch him sit vigil and waits patiently for him to notice her. As the night grows colder, the she-kit scrambles back inside for the warmth of her mother and littermates.

* * *

Cinderkit patiently waits for her apprentice ceremony and dreams of what her future holds. She would train with Brackenkit, Thornkit, and Brightkit and become a warrior alongside all her littermates. She would have a pretty name like Cinderflower, or a fierce name like Cinderclaw. She would become Fireheart's mate and have two litters. She already thinks of names for their kits - Rosekit for a ginger she-kit, Dewkit for a gray she-kit, Lionkit for a ginger tom, and Stormkit for a gray tom.

Everything seems to be falling into place when she becomes his apprentice. However, it is hard to imagine her stern mentor, whom scolds her and assigns her to tick-duty with Dustpaw, as her future mate. But he is her savior, so he must be… right?

* * *

One day, a light ginger tabby she-cat approaches Cinderpaw and asks if she could sit beside her.

The young apprentice tilts her head thoughtfully, aware of the unfriendly dynamic between Sandpaw and Fireheart that seems unlikely to change, but nods and scoots to make room.

Sandpaw is much nicer to Cinderpaw than she would ever be to Fireheart. She carries the conversation with her jokes and gossip.

She is extroverted.

She is fierce.

She is impatient.

Cinderpaw finds Sandpaw's personality, which contrasts Fireheart, enticing.

When Whitestorm calls her for evening patrol, she leaves Cinderpaw with her heart pounding in her chest and her paws lighter than clouds. Cinderpaw assumes this is because she now has a new friend.

* * *

Time passes by and Cinderpaw falls into a regular schedule.

In the morning, she visits Frostfur to say hello and see how Thornkit and Brightkit are doing. Cinderpaw finds it a shame that she couldn't train beside her own littermates, but she understands that it takes time to recover from the trauma of being kit-napped.

At noon into afternoon, she trains with Fireheart and Brackenpaw since Graystripe was away doing StarClan knows what.

In the evening, she converses with Sandpaw and sometimes Dustpaw. It turns out that the tom wasn't too bad if you break through his rough exterior. This part of Cinderpaw's day eventually becomes her favorite, though she isn't completely sure why. Perhaps Sandpaw is just growing on her.

* * *

I have to go meet Tigerclaw in Bluestar's place.

_Cinderpaw keeps repeating those words over and over in her head as she slowly pads out of the dirtplace tunnel and into the territory on her own. Her heart thudding, she realizes this is the first time she is out of camp without Fireheart - and she shouldn't be out here._

I have to do this_, she reminds herself. _Fireheart will thank me later_._

_The apprentice smiles as she imagines her mentor running toward her, his brilliant green eyes gleaming as he whispers for her to never leave him again. She would bury her head in his fur and promise not to. Then he would ask her to be his mate, right there in front of all of ThunderClan, and she would say "yes."_

_The wistful scene plays on repeat in her mind as she approaches the Thunderpath. She glances around curiously for the terrifying ThunderClan deputy, but he is nowhere to be seen. In addition, it doesn't smell like ShadowClan has invaded. _Weird.

_Cinderpaw halts as the black path lays before her and she wrinkles her nose at the awful stench. "Tigerclaw?" she calls out. "Where are you?"_

_Her questions are followed by utter silence. Observing the black path left to right, the young she-cat catches a whiff of ThunderClan scent in the air before her. She fluffs out her fur and presses her ears against her head as she places a single paw onto the Thunderpath._

"_Tigerclaw?"_

_Second step._

"_It's me, Cinderpaw."_

_Another step._

"_Where are you?"_

_Another step._

"_Come out, wherever you are."_

_Another step._

_Two bright yellow eyes that did not belong to Tigerclaw draw nearer and nearer. Cinderpaw's blue eyes widen as she freezes on the path and shrieks._

* * *

Her life turns upside down with her when she is run over by a monster.

Cinderpaw waits patiently in the medicine den with grumpy Yellowfang for Fireheart to call her for training. Instead, her mentor crushes her dreams of the future by quietly saying that she will never be a warrior.

No finally being able to train with Thornkit and Brightkit.

No more practice sessions with Brackenpaw or becoming a warrior alongside him.

No "happily ever after" with Fireheart and their kits.

Or so she believes until Sandpaw visits her one day in the medicine den.

* * *

"_Cinderpaw?"_

_The gray she-cat slowly lifts her head at the familiar mew. When she makes eye contact with the light tabby, a soft smile tugs on her face and her ears perk. "Hey, Sandpaw," she greets monotonously._

_Sandpaw sits next to the younger apprentice. As her green gaze darts to Cinderpaw's injury, she asks softly, "How's your leg doing?"_

_Cinderpaw winces. "A-a little less painful, I suppose," she murmurs as she gains a sudden interest in the ground beneath her paws. "Fire-" Her throat tightens as she whispers, "Fireheart says that it won't heal, and that I'll never be a warrior."_

"_What?" her friend gasps. "What kind of mentor says that to their apprentice?"_

"_An honest one," she replies monotonously._

_Sandpaw's eyes blaze with determination. "I don't care what Fireheart says," she hisses. "You're going to become a warrior, Cinderpaw."_

"_B-but how?" she wonders aloud._

"_Once you get back on your paws, I'll help you learn how to hunt and fight with only three legs," the tabby states confidently. "If Deadfoot can do it and rise to deputy, so can you."_

_Hope flares in the young she-cat's chest at her friend's encouragement. "You'd really do that?"_

"_Of course, cross my heart." Sandpaw lets out a purr of amusement. She puts her forepaw to her chest before placing it on Cinderpaw's. "We're friends, aren't we?"_

* * *

As she is in the medicine den, she helps Yellowfang with her medicine cat duties and develops a close friendship with the former ShadowClan cat. When Yellowfang says Cinderpaw could make a good medicine cat, she quickly denies it and says she was meant to be a warrior - no matter what the Clan thinks.

A hole grows inside Cinderpaw's heart as Sandpaw visits her less and less, and instead starts glancing at Fireheart. A green-eyed monster worms into Cinderpaw's stomach, though she cannot tell if she is jealous of Sandpaw or Fireheart.

When Sandpaw and Dustpaw become Sandstorm and Dustpelt, Cinderpaw limps over to congratulate - but Sandstorm brushes her off as if they never knew each other.

* * *

"_Sandstorm! Dustpelt! Sandstorm! Dustpelt!"_

_Cinderpaw raises her voice as loud as she can for her friends, but especially for Sandstorm. Her heart swells with pride for both her friends, even if they have been a little out of touch these past few days._

_The two newly-named warriors pad toward the fresh-kill pile and eye their options warily, trying to determine which prey would appropriate for the occasion. Cinderpaw's whiskers twitch with amusement as she limps toward them._

"_Hey, Sandst-"_

"_I think I'll settle on the squirrel," Sandstorm interrupts as she picks up the plump prey. "Hurry up, Dustpelt."_

_Cinderpaw frowns, but shakes off her unease at her friend's ignorance. "Congra-"_

"_Alright, alright," the brown tom sighs as he snatches a thrush. "Happy?"_

_The tabby she-cat shrugs nonchalantly as she pads away toward a ginger tom, leaving two stunned cats._

"_That kittypet," Dustpelt hisses scornfully between the meat in his jaws, breaking their shared silence. He turns his head to Cinderpaw, amber eyes sorrowful. "I'm sorry for Sandstorm's behavior - I really am. Will you be alri-"_

_Cinderpaw whirls around before the tom finishes his question with a heart shattered into a thousand pieces._

* * *

She shuts everyone - including Frostfur, Brackenpaw, even Fireheart - out for the rest of the day.

As she is silent, she also realizes she was only infatuated with Fireheart. The cat she truly loved was Sandstorm.

To her surprise, it is not Fireheart or Brackenpaw or Frostfur that pick up the broken shards of her heart. It starts with Yellowfang, whom offers Cinderpaw the opportunity of serving ThunderClan as a medicine cat apprentice. Learning more about herbs and StarClan helps her take her mind off the pain that gnaws at her insides.

Then one half-moon meeting, a white she-cat enters her dreams.

* * *

_After touching her nose to the Moonstone, Cinderpaw finds herself on a sandy riverbed beside a crystal clear stream that seems to run beyond the horizon. Stars dot the silver sky above her head._

"_Hello, Cinderpaw."_

_The gray she-cat perks her ears at the sound of her name and turns her head slowly to see a white cat whom glows like the moon. "Who are you?" Cinderpaw asks curiously._

_The other she-cat dips her head in greeting. "I am known as Stoneteller," she introduces as a gentle smile tugs on her face.  
_

_The medicine cat apprentice tilts her head curiously at the unfamiliar name, but does not bother inquiring about it. "What do you have to tell me, Stoneteller?"_

_The ancestor sighs as she sits down and curls her tail over her paws. "I was just like you once, Cinderpaw," she begins. "Young, naive, and hopelessly in love with a tom I couldn't have." Her vibrant green eyes sparkle with melancholy at her last comment. On the other paw, Cinderpaw flinches at Stoneteller's inaccurate assumption about Cinderpaw's feelings._

"_I regret never letting him go," Stoneteller murmurs as she casts her gaze to the stream. A vision of a gray tabby tom and a white she-cat side by side forms, but Stoneteller swipes at it with a paw and it dissolves._

"_Why?"_

"_I was so distracted by hoping he would return to me one day," she whispers. "Even when I was trying to treat a dying cat, I would sometimes wonder what life would be like if Jay's Wing were with me. What kind of healer was I?"_

_The apprentice's eyes narrow. "I understand what you want me to do," she mews solemnly. "I swear that I will not follow your paw steps by moving on from the heartache and serving my Clan with all my heart."_

* * *

It is hard to hold her oath, though.

Even when she is Cinderpelt and the sole medicine cat, her heart aches whenever she sees Sandstorm - and twists whenever she sees Sandstorm and Firestar sharing tongues lovingly. She fills with dread whenever her former friend visits the medicine den, whether it be to pull out a thorn or to tell her that she is expecting kits.

One of the most painful moments of Cinderpelt's life is assisting Sandstorm give birth. The cat she loves is in so much pain, her face twisting as she shrieks with agony. The cat she loves is having the kits of another, a hero whom will always be greater than Cinderpelt - in the eyes of Sandstorm and the eyes of ThunderClan. It hurts when Firestar enters the nursery and the tabby she-cat's face lightens with fondness.

Mentoring Leafpaw is harder than it should be. Every time Cinderpelt looks at her apprentice, she is reminded of how Sandstorm turned her back on her. Thankfully, Leafpaw is unlike her mother in almost every way.

She is introverted.

She is gentle.

She is patient.

Cinderpelt couldn't be prouder of the brown tabby she-cat when she discovers the Moonpool, and names her after her accomplishment. She believes whole-heartedly that Leafpool will be a great successor - until she catches her apprentice with that cursed WindClan warrior.

Cinderpelt denies her jealousy at how easily Leafpool loves the tom, how easily Leafpool breaks both the medicine cat and warrior code to follow her heart. She wishes she could have done the same and love Sandstorm without shame and without anything holding her back.

When Leafpool flees the Clans with Crowfeather, Cinderpelt is both joyous and disappointed for the forbidden pair. She knows that her time is coming soon and that her Clan may not have a successor for her position. Her fear is thrown in front of her by the badgers attacking ThunderClan camp and she is gasping her final breaths.

* * *

_She doesn't know where Leafpool comes from, but Leafpool is suddenly by her side and she can make out Sandstorm's figure with her blurring vision. Cinderpelt knows she must act, even if the tabby she-cat doesn't see it, otherwise she will die with too many regrets on her shoulders._

_She puts a paw on her heart, then points it at Sandstorm - echoing the gesture Sandstorm made all those moons ago - before she closes her eyes for the last time._


	7. Three Times He Thought It - For Sky

**THREE TIMES HE THOUGHT IT / ONE TIME HE SAID IT / ONE TIME SHE HEARD IT**

**For Sky**

"Tigerheart?" Dawnpelt poked her head into his hiding spot of choice - a clearing ringed in ferns - with an inquisitive look.

He bit back a groan. "Yes?"

His cream pelted sister's answering look was hardly pitying. "Shrewfoot's looking for you again."

"I know."

Dawnpelt gave him a disapproving look and with a haughty twitch of her whiskers, withdrew her head from the ferns. Alone again, Tigerheart let himself groan. It wasn't that he didn't like Shrewfoot, they just had… very different ideas about what their relationship was. The gray she-cat had been good fun for a while, but even though they were still by all accounts, very new warriors, she was coming up with all sorts of ideas about 'settling down' and 'starting a family', the thought of which made Tigerheart want to run away and hide.

So there he was.

Fearless ShadowClan warrior, he told himself, burying his head in his paws to muffle a second groan.

He could hardly go back to camp. Dawnpelt could keep a secret at least, but with Shrewfoot kicking up a fuss, all of ShadowClan would know that he had brushed her off again by sunset. It was a nice day and he didn't want to spoil it by forcing himself to bear Rowanclaw's looks, to say nothing of the verbal lashing Tawnypelt was sure to give him.

He'd hardly intended for things to turn out this way, in any case. Besides, he figured it was Rowanclaw's fault. His father liked things to be tidily organized. Everything. Which included his kits, whom had been set into their roles since they were born.

Flametail, the brilliant soft-spoken medicine cat with a sharp wit hiding under his soothing competence.

Dawnpelt, the fiery huntress, fiercely loyal, with a penchant for breaking toms' hearts by accident.

Which left Tigerheart as the warrior, protector of his siblings with a strong moral compass and his head on straight, right?

Unfortunately, Tigerheart's jawline was just too sharp, his eyes simply too deep and dark, and since he had grown out of his kit fur, he'd been attracting lingering gazes from too many she-cats. It wasn't fair to Dawnpelt, really, he reflected. He was infringing on her archetype.

He didn't want to be the heartbreaker, honest. If you asked him, the she-cats swooning over him were the ones at fault. It wasn't his fault that his pelt had a certain lustre to it. Tigerheart blamed the random blend of traits that Rowanclaw and Tawnypelt had given him for it. He did have to admit, though, his fine dark tabby pelt was something glorious to behold. But alas, there was nothing to be done about the whole mess. And now he had to deal with Shrewfoot. Again.

Well, maybe he could just avoid her forever. A great plan, certainly, he decided. Dawnpelt can let me know when she leaves camp and I can sneak back in to eat.

It seemed probable he'd miss his nest, however. Maybe I just stop doing anything to signal to her that I like her. Let her drown in the lake for all I care, that sort of thing. Then again, he wasn't unaware that part of the allure he wished so badly would be toned down a bit came from the fact that he was a safe version of an unpredictable villain.

Maybe telling her he couldn't care less about her well-being would only worsen things. Well, it's worth a shot.

* * *

It hadn't worked. The only solution was to get sent far away, and luckily, the opportunity presented itself almost immediately. Apparently, some ThunderClan cat had the bright idea to go upstream and find out what the actual problem with lake drying up was and Blackstar was looking for volunteers.

He had been thrilled.

Then he found out who volunteered first.

But still, he would take Toadfoot's bellyaching and posturing over Shrewfoot's injured glances any day. Toadfoot might be a self-important, obsequious tom that bore a suspicious resemblance to a pigeon, but at least he didn't stare down Tigerheart every time the latter so much as twitched his tail.

Unfortunately, it seemed StarClan was intent on testing his conviction that he could handle Toadfoot. They hadn't even gotten a day into their journey when Tigerheart was ready to claw his Clanmate's ears off. Toadfoot had insisted on taking the lead of the patrol since they were in ShadowClan territory - at least, that was how he explained it - and proceeded to talk loudly about all the excellent things ShadowClan had done in the past few moons that put them in a league above the others while taking credit for at least half of them.

Tigerheart tried to tune him out as best as possible, but it was difficult. Toadfoot's voice had a particular nasal edge to it that made it difficult to listen to for long periods of time, to say nothing of the content of those monologues.

Tigerheart had to admit, he was almost glad when they strolled right into a Twolegs place and one of the RiverClan cats (he wouldn't admit he'd already forgotten her name) was almost kidnapped. If nothing else, it shot a welcome burst of adrenaline through his veins.

He'd nearly cleared the entire area when he heard a shouted order from Lionblaze. For a moment, Tigerheart brushed aside the idea the golden warrior was speaking to him, but then his eyes met the other tom's and he snapped into action. After all, ever since he realized Lionblaze and his apprentice were coming on the journey, Tigerheart had begun inventing all sorts of wonderful scenarios where he and Lionblaze would become best friends and then he'd save the ThunderClan warrior's life, and so Lionblaze would grow to respect him and the cousins - not cousins, he recalled, wincing at the memory of Hollyleaf's outburst at that Gathering - would bond over their parents and their lives. Friends, maybe?

"Help her!" Lionblaze jerked his chin at where Tigerheart supposed Dovepaw had gotten caught under some kind of Twolegs' pelt that was now thrashing as she fought to free herself.

I suppose saving his apprentice will do for now.

He darted over to the pelt and hooked his claws into the edge that looked least likely to contain the apprentice and yanked. A hole produced itself and a small gray head popped out.

Tigerheart stifled a mrrow of amusement at how she looked, her whole body hidden by the big black pelt. Lionblaze hurried over to help, dragging it to one side and letting Dovepaw clear herself of it.

He opened his jaws for the inevitable "No problem!" once Dovepaw delivered her breathless thank you, but the thanks never came. The gray apprentice hopped down to the grass without missing a beat and took off like a shot across the clearing.

Tigerheart blinked, hopped down, and ran after her. Despite the cold reception his help got, he couldn't help a grin at the rush this encounter with the Twolegs was giving him. He'd hardly thought about Shrewfoot all day.

The buzz didn't last too long, though. By the time the patrol had regrouped, it became obvious that no other cat had the same reaction as him. Toadfoot was spitting mad - blaming the apprentice, of all cats - and Whitetail looked pleased to have an excuse to argue with him.

As they went back and forth, Tigerheart closed his eyes and tried to soak in the heart-pounding rush the chase with the Twolegs had given him for another minute. He only peeked one eye open when Lionblaze intervened.

"We're wasting time; we need to keep going. Next time we'll avoid the Twolegs."

"If there is a next time, you-" Toadfoot began angrily, and from his tone Tigerheart knew the other warrior was about to throw an insult that would likely make the rest of the trip very awkward.

"Hey, we survived, didn't we?" Tigerheart interjected. Lionblaze glanced his way curiously and Tigerheart grinned, swiping his tongue over his teeth. "We showed those dumb Twolegs! They were terrified! Who cares if we meet them again?" On impulse, he glanced at Dovepaw and added, eyes gleaming, "Don't worry, I'll protect you."

Shrewfoot would fall over dead if he'd said it to her, he knew, and looking for the same reaction from a cat from another Clan was definitely pushing it, but Tigerheart couldn't help it. So what? We'll both know it couldn't go anywhere, so isn't that perfect for me?

Dovepaw didn't seem to be aware that they were starting a romantic subplot, however, as her jaw dropped and a fire flared up in the depths of her green eyes. "I can protect myself!"

"We can all look after ourselves," Sedgewhisker interrupted Tigerheart before he could fall over himself in a stammering, very un-Tigerheart excuse.

She went on, but he fixed his gaze on Dovepaw. She was staring up at Lionblaze with such a stiff tilt to her head that he was certain she was purposefully avoiding his gaze.

"Then we keep going," Lionblaze announced, looking out at the horizon. "And since we're in ThunderClan territory now, I'll lead."

Tigerheart stifled a smirk and glanced at Dovepaw, who met his eyes with the same look, then caught herself and looked away with a prim little huff.

Love you too, he thought sarcastically with a grin just for himself. She'll come around.

* * *

Flametail had confided in Tigerheart about his dream and Tigerheart was worried.

First, because their ancestors telling them to cut the ties between the medicine cats that had been forged over thousands of moons would strike fear into the heart of any sane warrior.

Second, because Tigerheart was worried the fire in the hollow that StarClan had shown Flametail was going to be his fault if he wasn't careful.

Of course, he told himself that every time his grandfather showed him a new move or ordered him to use it on some cat else, it was just to gather information. Once he knew enough, he could go to his father and warn him. Then again, there was no harm in it yet, surely? Tigerstar hadn't done anything to him or made him do anything too awful. It hardly translated to a fire burning up the hollow, he told himself.

Yet he couldn't brush off the lingering feeling that he was doing something he should be hiding. After all, he didn't tell Flametail about his dreams. Even though sometimes when he closed his eyes, he could still see the white flash of a tooth or a claw in the dim light of the Dark Forest.

So he heard his brother's concerns and waited as the tom ranted and argued the points Littlecloud and Blackstar had made and Tigerheart just kept his mouth shut. Besides, seeing Tigerstar sometimes in my dreams isn't the most code-breaking thing I'm doing tonight.

The thought sent a guilty rush through him. Times were getting darker and it hadn't been difficult to convince himself that he deserved a bit of starlight from time to time. He'd caught Dovepaw; and though he was sure he'd lose interest in a moon or two, for now she would be great fun to sneak out and see.

Then you'll find something or someone new to obsess over, won't you? his conscience told him.

Doubtless, he agreed. But until then, quiet!

His conscience was very obliging. Then again, its voice had softened these past few moons overall.

In any case, Flametail would have to find some cat else to vent to and Tigerstar would have to teach killing blows to one of the spooky shadows that lurked in the corner of the clearing, because tonight he was going to see Dovepaw!

Once most of ShadowClan was asleep, he wound around his Clanmates's nests and tiptoed, light-footed, past the guard. The moonlight alighted on the pelt of a gray she-cat - Shrewfoot. He felt guilty as a laugh bubbled up inside him at the irony. Well, I have enough practice avoiding her. I suppose it did have to pay off sometime.

She was none the wiser as he slid out of camp, her green gaze swinging about in seemingly every direction save for the one he was located in. Green gaze. Gray fur. Do I have a type? Shaking off the thoughts, he crossed the territory quickly, eyes already adjusted and picking out the colourless trees around him to avoid. Gonna see Dovepaw, gonna see Dovepaw, he mouthed to himself. Nevermind that it wasn't something he'd ever done - there was a first time for everything.

"Dovepaw?" he called softly.

"You spooked me!" The exclamation emerged from one of the spindly, snow-covered bushes that grew on the ShadowClan-ThunderClan border.

He drew himself under it and popped out the other side, greeting the apprentice with a practiced smile. "I thought you'd hear me coming. You have sharper hearing than any cat I know!"

Good, start with a compliment. His smile widened with his confidence, but rather than getting self-conscious or returning the compliment, Dovepaw's eyes seemed to unfocus like she was a world away. He blinked, confused.

"Dovepaw?"

She blinked and looked over at him. Tigerheart did not get caught off guard by the shade of green her eyes turned when they caught the moonlight, because that would be sappy, and he was very cool and very not sappy. "Sorry."

A cloud passed over the moon and he caught himself. He leaned forward and nudged her, absolutely not feeling a zing as their pelts brushed. "Stop apologizing."

When moonlight returned to the clearing, Tigerheart was pleased to see that she looked dazzled. Or possibly dizzy. It was a bit hard to tell.

"Come on!" he exclaimed, jumping to his paws.

"Where are we going?" Now she sounded excited. That was better, that he could work with.

"I know a place where no one will find us."

He took and a thrill shot through him when the sound of pawsteps behind him began without a pause.

"You'll love this place," he called over his shoulder, joy rushing through him at the feeling of the wind ruffling his ear fur. "No one knows about it except me and Flametail."

They crossed the border at a run and he was pleased to see that Dovepaw didn't flinch. "Are we leaving Clan territory?" He didn't answer, focused on the destination ahead.

"Hurry up!" he called when he saw that she was hanging back. She snapped out of whatever daze she'd been in that had made her stop and took off again.

"Coming!" she answered, dashing up the slope.

Tigerheart showed Dovepaw all around the Twolegs' nest, the strangely square logs, the crumbling walls, and the loose stones. If he showed off a little, jumping around the nest like he had wings, well, only StarClan could decide.

"Be careful!" she gasped as he attempted a particularly ambitious leap over the entire gaping top of the nest.

"That's nothing." He tossed his head arrogantly and grinned at her, then threw himself off the wall and sank his claws into the log above him, hauling himself up with forelegs alone.

"Stop it!" she exclaimed, but the words were hardly as important as the admiration rolling off them.

He sprung off the log lightly and landed next to her perfectly with only the slightest twitch of his tail for balance and he was about to shoot her a mischievous look when-

"Watch out!"

Dovepaw's shriek split the silent night and suddenly Tigerheart was knocked off the ledge by the force of what he realized in a split second was Dovepaw's tackle. They dropped through the air for a heartbeat, then hurtled into a pile of moss. A shower of dust erupted over them.

He groaned and went limp, then realized with a jolt the soft shape crushing him was Dovepaw. Nice. Ow, though.

"Are you okay?!" Dovepaw asked nervously, her paws slipping on him as she tried to recover her footing. A jab to the stomach knocked the air out of him and his reply was silenced in his throat. "Tigerheart!"

"I think I'm okay," he wheezed. "But you're going to have to get off of me so I can find out."

She gasped and threw herself off of him like he was a hot coal. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to land on you!"

Drawing a deep breath, Tigerheart forced himself to his paws and inspected each one. "I'll live. What happened?" I mean, feel free to tackle me to the floor whenever, but not when it involves falling three fox-lengths.

"I heard a crack," she confessed, glancing up at it. "I thought it was going to break."

He squinted up at it too and then his breath caught when he saw it. A whisker thin crack was running through the log he'd landed on and looked like it would split it in two with enough pressure. He whipped around to stare at Dovepaw amazedly.

"Wow!"

"Wow?"

"Can you see that tiny split?" He motioned to it with his tail, half-disbelieving.

She squinted and then recoiled, shocked.

"You've got even sharper ears that I thought. You saved my life!" He couldn't help how breathless he sounded. Well, so what if I sound like love-sick feather-brain? Maybe that's how ThunderClan she-cats like their toms. She saved me after all.

Tigerheart circled her giddily. "Without you, I'd be dead now. You're my hero. How can I possibly thank you?"

Playfulness danced in her eyes and he was relieved to see it. Up until that point, he wasn't certain she was capable of it. "You must bring me mice. And a fresh squirrel every day for a moon. And new moss for my nest. And…" She flicked his chin with her tail-tip and he nearly collapsed into her. Oh. This is new. "You must follow me around all day and pick the burrs out of my pelt."

Oh no. He was in too deep, but far from wanting out, everything in him said to swim down. Her eyes had an almost blue tone in the moonlight. Had he noticed that before?

"I'd gladly do all that for you." He didn't know where the words were coming from, but once they started, they weren't going to stop. To see you happy… There always seemed like there was something hanging over her. Something she was scared of or worried about. If he could see her freed from it at last… "You didn't have to save my life first."

I love you.

She blinked. "I didn't really save your life. It was just a tiny crack. That log could still hold your weight."

He couldn't find it in him to argue with her, so he just laughed, the sound simultaneously relieved and scared.

* * *

Rowanclaw had neatly organized his kits into each different type and as a result, though they were littermates, they reacted very differently to situations.

Tragedy, for example; Tigerheart withdrew, went cold, mourned silently and woke up in the middle of nights with a cry on his tongue. Dawnpelt burned brighter, found a target, focused her efforts not on helping herself but revenging herself on someone else.

And Flametail… well, he supposed how Flametail would react to losing his littermate didn't really matter anymore, because he was dead.

It felt as though everyone around him was pulling away from him as Tigerheart pulled himself away from reality. Flametail was gone. Dawnpelt was losing herself. Rowanclaw threw himself into his duties as deputy to escape his son's death. Tawnypelt… Tigerheart's mother hadn't ever said it aloud, but it was clear to the other two that Flametail was her favourite. Her golden son, the one who reminded her of her brother a Clan away, the best parts of Rowanclaw.

She was shattered.

Tigerheart had been set adrift, was how it felt. Like there was nothing tethering him to the world and he floated in a haze of anguish and entropy. Like his life was over and his spirit was leaving the world to move on.

His grandfather and the other cats of the Dark Forest were transparently trying to take advantage of it. To force him to burn the same way Dawnpelt did. To find whatever little coal inside him wanted to make sense of Flametail's death, wanted to find a target that could be punished for hurting them all like this. But that coal had been put out long ago, along with any remaining doubts Tigerheart had about ratting the Dark Forest cats out to his leader. Blackstar would know, just as soon as Tigerheart could pull himself together and convince the Dark Forest and his grandfather that he was loyal to their cause.

Sometimes, in his worst moments, he wondered what the point of it all was. Whether he should even bother telling Blackstar. What loyalty had Tigerheart to ShadowClan? Everything that tied him to it was disintegrating, melting away, drowned in that stupid lake. Maybe it would be for the best in the Dark Forest tore them all apart. Burn away the world in sulfur and fire and let someone else build it anew.

It was those thoughts that made him think his life was really over. No good cat had those kinds of thoughts. No good cat wondered if his Clan was worth saving - good cats did it without thinking.

The only thing that kept him grounded in that moment, as much as he hated to admit it, was Dovewing. The angry, difficult, confusing ThunderClan she-cat out of reach, who had told him it was over with only conviction in her eyes, no trace of sympathy or self-doubt.

She was the one that let him hang onto his last bit of sanity.

Tigerheart really was pathetic. It's over. He told it to himself over and over again, like a chant. Like a prayer.

He left the warriors' den at sun-high. The sky was gray, but he welcomed the cold wind. The piercing gust blew through his pelt in an aching reminder that he was still there. Maybe I'll go for a walk.

He padded down to the lake. He needed to stay as far away from the crumbling Twolegs nest as possible. Too many memories.

Still, somehow his paws turned toward the ThunderClan border. I really am pathetic, he repeated to himself. It's over.

The bush had grown leaves, but he still recognized it. Life renewed, huh? I could use some of whatever lets it do that. The first time they'd met outside of a Gathering or the quest for the lake… had it really been a mistake? He couldn't bear to think that, not when he needed her so much. Now more than ever. Even though. It's over.

Suddenly, the scent of fresh ThunderClan rolled over him and he retreated from the border, ducking under a bush and turning back around to observe. StarClan, no… don't…

Dovewing shot out from behind an oak tree in hot pursuit of a squirrel, the gap between them lessening with each of her bounds. She bunched her legs to leap, then stopped short, evidently realizing she was a whisker-length from the border.

The squirrel cleared it in a flying leap and took off into the ShadowClan pines.

Tigerheart didn't bother watching it long, though, because he'd be damned if he'd miss this chance. His legs moving with almost a mind of their own, he stepped out of the bush and locked eyes with Dovewing.

"You stopped this time."

Dovewing's head snapped up at his voice and he padded up to the border, trying to appear unfazed by her wary stare. He dipped his head to her. Has it really been so long that she's afraid of me like I'm an enemy warrior? All the same, some of his pain was chased out.

"I haven't set a paw on your territory!" she retorted, pelt beginning to bush up like she was preparing for an attack.

A new sadness touched him. "Relax." You don't have to pretend I'm your enemy. "I'm alone," he added, hoping it would reassure her. It didn't. His hopes fell. "You haven't done anything wrong. Actually… I was hoping to see you."

Her eyes narrowed. His heart ached.

"I told you, we can't talk like this anymore. It's…" No. "It's over."

Tigerheart swallowed hard and closed his eyes, steeling himself against the flood brought on by those words. Quick, Tigerheart! She looked ready to turn and forget him.

"No- there's something else." He hadn't wanted to talk about it, but if it was the only way… "It's about Dawnpelt."

Relief washed over him as the wariness in her gaze was replaced with curiosity.

"She's been acting really weird since- since Flametail's death. She thinks it was Jayfeather's fault that he drowned." He searched her gaze for a glimmer of worry. Does any cat care about anything anymore? Is this real?

"That's not true!" Dovewing spat. "Jayfeather was trying to save him."

He felt the strangest comfort that she was angry. I'm here. She's here.

"He probably was," Tigerheart agreed. "But it's hard to know the truth, and Dawnpelt wants revenge."

Dovewing's eyes were filling with horror. The feeling of comfort turned back into worry. I- I shouldn't have said anything. Look what's happened.

"You know the medicine cats have been acting strange. Not going to the Moonpool at the half-moon, that kind of thing." There's some logic to it. Dawnpelt's just going way too far. "Dawnpelt thinks that Jayfeather had a quarrel with Flametail, and then murdered him when he fell through the ice."

"That's nonsense!" Dovewing's claws were out. "Dawnpelt needs to grow up. Jayfeather would never do anything like that - he was devastated that he couldn't save Flametail. I can't believe you'd listen to that kind of rumor!"

He couldn't help scowling that she was attacking him over it. I'm telling you because I'm on your side! "I'm not telling you because I think it's true! I'm trying to warn you. I think Dawnpelt might do something to hurt ThunderClan in revenge." He shook his head. "She's acting really weird."

Dovewing looked unsympathetic and she answered, "I think we can handle Dawnpelt losing her temper, thanks. Please don't talk to me again. We'll both be in trouble if we get caught."

Don't say that! "I was just trying to help!" The desperate tone in his voice would have made him wince on any other occasion. Now, it was all he could do to stop it from becoming a beg. "I want to prove to you that we don't have to be enemies."

"It's too late for that," Dovewing replied softly, shaking her head.

He opened his jaws, but she'd already turned around. Don't leave me! I love you!

* * *

It was his last chance.

Tigerheart was crouching under a bush, again, watching Dovewing, again. She, Lionblaze, and Jayfeather were standing with the leaders and medicine cats. He shouldn't be here; this is dangerous. This is private.

But how can he leave her now when this might be the last time they'll see each other? A battle is coming, he knew. The Dark Forest cats had been speaking of it for moons now.

I still haven't told Blackstar.

It's safer for him this way. It's more dangerous for ShadowClan. But Tigerheart never was the selfless leader, was he?

So Tigerheart listened as the leaders squabbled. He listened as Firestar told them of the powers of Lionblaze, Jayfeather, and Dovewing. It didn't feel real. Not a moon ago he was meeting her in the moonlight, running with her, talking freely. Like old times.

"So you can never be defeated, eh?" Blackstar was advancing on Lionblaze. A strange tension hummed in the air and Tigerheart tensed. "Rowanclaw told me he shredded you."

"I let him!" Lionblaze growled, shoulders squaring in response to Blackstar's challenge. Tigerheart didn't doubt it. A kithood hero, the tom he was so desperate to befriend as a young warrior, one he grew to respect when he passed the hero-worship phase, threatening his leader. A battle is coming.

Tigerheart only hoped he would be on Lionblaze's side when it comes. On Dovewing's side. Although he knows it doesn't matter - he could never hurt her.

"Can you hear as far as the Dark Forest?" Willowshine was asking Dovewing.

"I- I don't know," Dovewing stammered.

"Will you try?"

Tigerheart watched breathless as she strained, her ears swivelling out as if to take in as much as she could. A thousand faint expressions flashed over her face as if she was in a dream until she focused, face drawing into tight, worried lines. He wanted to press his muzzle to hers and see the worry melt away.

"I've reached it!" she exclaimed.

She was amazing. He'd known it already, but the savior of the Clans? No wonder he was powerless to resist her. He didn't even flinch as she began to spill every secret he'd fought to protect from himself, his Clan, and the Dark Forest cats that would tear out his throat without a second thought if he knew them.

The leaders formed an alliance. They came to an agreement, even Blackstar. United against the threat, like the Great Journey. Tigerheart was amazed, relieved, and terrified all at once. He heard Blackstar. If he knew I was a traitor… Perhaps he won't tell him after all. Perhaps he will just defect and accept his death at Tigerstar's claws. It was more honourable than he deserved.

"Prepare for battle," Firestar was saying. "It will strike everywhere at once, but remember that we are fighting together. Not alone."

He couldn't help staring at Dovewing, imploring her to hear her leader's words. We aren't enemies.

Impossibly, her head tilted at just the moment for her eyes to meet his and he saw her draw a silent gasp. The leaders split up and she looked to Firestar for a moment, then split away from the group, heading straight for him.

He's giddy.

"What are you doing here?!" she demanded.

"Did you really hear all the way to the Dark Forest?" He was breathless with admiration.

"You know I did! I've told you about this before!" She looked furious, but he was past caring. He needed her more than she knew, but he knew it went both ways. It had to.

"But I've never seen you use your powers before. It was great!" And he pressed his muzzle against hers, breathing in her scent and trying to imprint the moment into his memory to keep him warm in the battle.

"What are you doing?" She jerked away.

"What I always do! What's the matter? Nothing's changed between us, has it?" Please, don't say that we… It's not over. I love you, I love you, don't leave me now.

"I don't know."

It wasn't the answer he wanted, but she hadn't left yet and that was all he could really hope for. "We can have one more night together, can't we?"

"No, we can't." She looked heartbroken, and it would have saved him to know that she felt the same, but all he could see was that she was trying to push him away again. "I have to concentrate on the prophecy! There's a battle coming. I don't know who to trust anymore!"

Unable to help himself anymore, Tigerheart closed the distance between them and pressed his pelt against her. "You can always trust me. I love you!"

She was shaking her head and pulled back. He stifled a sob.

"This isn't the time."

Didn't you hear me?

"I have a battle to fight. So do you."

Together! His heart was breaking. Flametail was dying again. He was losing her all over again. No! But he could barely speak. She was talking, telling him something. What? More excuses. They were meant to be together, he could feel it. But she was leaving.

Dovewing turned and with a last look, left him sitting in the ferns.

"I love you!" he cried. She was too far, or maybe she heard him and left anyway.

* * *

The battle is over.

Tigerheart's whole body aches, but for the first time in many moons, hope wells up inside him. He's lost cats, but Tawnypelt and Rowanclaw are alive. Dovewing is alive. How could he be anything but relieved?

They're gathered by Firestar's body. This time he doesn't hide it; he sits by Dovewing and watches her as her gaze turns from the sky down to Firestar's body. He was a brave tom. A good cat who saves his Clan without a second thought.

"It was his last life?" he asks, unnecessarily.

"Yes."

Her mouth opens to say something else, but he speaks before she can send him away again.

"Dovewing… I know we'll always be from ShadowClan and ThunderClan, but I've fought too hard for the future for it to be the same as the present," he tells her, emotion making his voice rough as he spills everything he's ached to tell her since he met her. "I love you, and I'll always love you. I'll wait, for as long as you need, if it means a chance at a future with you. I don't know what I can do to make you see- I love you."

The urgency has drained from him by the time he finishes his little speech. He sees that he doesn't need it.

Dovewing gives him a long look brimming with more than he can parse, but the hope in his chest flares brighter.

"We've secured our future," she whispers finally. "It's up to us to find out what it holds."

It's not a confirmation, not a confession by any means, but Tigerheart is dizzy with relief. She has finally heard him and there's hope for them. He dares to think he might deserve it after all.


	8. Together, Always - For Toaster

**TOGETHER, ALWAYS**

**For Toaster**

Cinderpelt's gone. Leafpool's back.

One for the other.

Great StarClan, will it always be like this? Exchanging one thing for something else? Will we be constantly planning up the next sacrifice? We gave up all our history for a safe home, one of our medicine cats died when another came back, what's next? Will life always be this horrible?

"Sorreltail?"

Blinking, the tortoiseshell looked up from the dusty floor into the amber eyes of her best friend. The brown tabby looked at her, uncertainly, almost...pityingly? Everything was still uncertain to the tortoiseshell, and she couldn't quite tell.

"You're back."

The brown tabby nodded. "Yes. I'm so sorry...oh, Sorreltail, I'm so sorry!" The she-cat burst out suddenly, as if angry. And maybe she was, but Sorreltail couldn't figure out why. "I shouldn't have left."

"Cinderpelt's gone."

Leafpool nodded slowly, grief in her eyes. "Yes. But it's going to be alright, Sorreltail. We'll be alright."

But will we, really? The tortoiseshell looked around at the dust and ruins. The badgers had left, but they had left wreckage everywhere. StarClan help them to rebuild.

But she couldn't say this aloud. Leafpool was already distressed, and Sorreltail wasn't going to let her best friend sink deeper. So, instead she blurted out, "My kits? They're safe?"

Leafpool nodded at the ground to four small bodies. "You have three daughters—the light brown kit, the pale tortoiseshell, and the gray—and the black is a tomkit."

"Can you get Brackenfur?"

The brown tabby nodded. "He's coming right now."

Soon enough, the golden-brown tabby pelt of Sorreltail's mate entered the nursery. He pressed his nose to her, murmuring the same words that Leafpool did. "It's going to be okay, we're going to be okay."

The tortoiseshell looked up. "Have you seen your daughters and son yet?"

"No, can I?"

The tortoiseshell could see happiness shining in her friend's amber eyes. "Well, I'll leave you two to it. Tell me if you need anything, Sorreltail!" With that, Leafpool left the den. Good. She has a lot of other things to worry about, lots of injured cats to heal—I heard WindClan came, and if I know Leafpool she'll want to heal everyone. We shouldn't be taking up all her time.

"Look," Brackenfur said, pointing to the tortoiseshell kit with his tail. "She looks like her mother." It was true, although the kit had white patches on her as well, whereas Sorreltail did not.

"What do you want to name her?"

Brackenfur hesitated, thinking. "I don't know—Petalkit? Poppykit?"

Sorreltail smiles. "Poppykit is perfect. Come here, little one," she cooed. Squeaking, the newly named kit buried her face in her mother's fur. Both parents smiled. Yes, she is perfect.

"And Molekit for the tomkit?" suggested Brackenfur.

Sorreltail nodded. "Yes." Looking at the black tomkit, she added, "You have such wonderful name ideas. Where did you get them?" It was true, the names fitted the kits very well. Poppykit was such a beautiful name, and Molekit described the color of their tomkit's pelt perfectly.

But instead of telling Sorreltail a story about his relations to the names, Brackenfur simply stated that he had been thinking about his kits' names a lot and those ones fit best. "You choose the names of the other two."

Accepting his offer, Sorreltail pondered for a moment. "Honeykit for that one? I know it's not very original, but—" Brackenfur cut her off, whispering it's perfect.

And the last one. Sorreltail held her daughter close to her to examine her. Smoky gray fur, long fur, there was something about her that Sorreltail just...knew. Her eyes flicked over at the entrance of the den for a second at the cat's body.

"Cinderkit," she murmured. Yes. How they looked exactly the same Sorreltail didn't know—unless…

But that's not possible.

"Cinderkit," Brackenfur breathed. "To honor Cinderpelt. Yes. Cinderkit."

The two stayed silent for a few minutes, watching the four kits squirm around for a while. Soon, another face came in the den—Rainwhisker.

The tortoiseshell twisted herself around to greet her brother. "Are you okay?" she asked.

The dark gray tom nodded, much to Sorreltail's relief. "I'm fine. But Sootfur—he's dead. The badgers killed him."

The news felt like she was being dunked into icy water. "No," she sobbed hoarsely. It couldn't be happening. "No! Great StarClan, why, he can't be dead, no!" She stood up and sprinted outside, to the limp body of Sootfur. Tentatively, she pressed a paw to his light gray fur, searching for a pulse. Surely he would wake up, bright amber eyes laughing and excusing himself by just being asleep.

There was no thumping of a heartbeat.

"No!" the tortoiseshell wailed. It just wasn't possible. Sootfur couldn't be dead, could he? No. It just wasn't possible, couldn't be.

"I'm sorry." That startled her. Brackenfur must've torn after her as soon as she had left. "Sootfur was a good cat, and he fought bravely. I'd think that he would want you to go on. He died so that cats like you, and your kits, can go on."

The tortoiseshell nodded, only just able to make sense of Brackenfur's words in her griefstruck state. Honor his memory. That was what her mate meant by all of that, right?

The tortoiseshell dipped her head. "You're right," she responded. "Sootfur would've wanted me to go on." And I will.

She padded back to the nursery, her four kits surrounding her. Poppykit, her lookalike (although not quite). Molekit, her only son. Honeykit, with a perfect name—Brackenfur was right, as always. Cinderkit, with a name to match Sorreltail's theories. And then her, and Brackenfur.

Together. Always.


End file.
